


spring

by wannypantii



Series: sayonara [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, break up? death? you decide, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannypantii/pseuds/wannypantii
Summary: hes gone (some time later)





	spring

spring.

pink, green, other bright colors.

 

the park.

the hill.

the tree.

 

him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_u-um…_ **

**_what do you want, yamaguchi?_ **

_ okay, you can do this, just tell him how you feel. what, you can't just say three words? _

**_i-ive wanted to say this for a long time and…_ **

**_i-i really, really like you! not j-just as friends, no, more! i-i love y-you!_ **

_ you overdid it. _

_ he doesn't feel the same. _

_ just leave while you can. _

**_hey._ **

_ oh god _

_ why is he looking at me like that _

_ he probably hates me _

**_youre probably thinking something stupid like_ **

**_“ohHh nO hE pRoBABLy hATeS mE nOW”,_ **

**_right?_ **

**_well, you're wrong._ **

_ what? _

_ wHY IS HE BLUSHING _

_ THAT'S NOT LIKE HIM _

_ SKJSKSKSKSKKJ WHY IS HE SO CUTE _

**_t-tsukki?_ **

_ oh no oh god _

**_i...like you too, idiot._ **

 

tears.

 

not just then, but now.

  
  


where did we go wrong?

what happened?

  
  


tsukishima, i'm so sorry.

 

i didn't mean to do this.

 

maybe

  
  
  
  


i was wrong

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


tears falling down

  
  


at the party

  
  
  
  


saddest little baby in the room

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for those last lines at the end I just really like jack stauber.


End file.
